wesley_logosfandomcom-20200214-history
DVD Openings
Note: Ryan the movie fan Thinks that the Lists are lying so she wen't to the page and discovered the lists. Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) # Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment logo # This Film has Been Formatted # Destination Films logo (TATMR Variant: The Earth is not seen and the circle in the logo is gone.) # Britt Alcroft Logo # Opening Credits Has Been Formatted # Destination Films logo # Britt Alcroft Logo # Hit Entertainment logo # Opening how the grinch stole christmas (2000) # Warning Screen # DVD Menu Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001, 2006 DVD) # Warning Screen # Walt Disney home entertainment logo animated variant # Fast Play # Rest Announced soon eight crazy nights (2002) # columbia tristar home entertainment logo # DVD menu Piglet's Big Movie (2003 DVD) # Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo # Coming Soon to Theaters (Filmreel) # Hold on Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004, 2015 DVD) # DVD Menu # PG Screen # Universal Logo # WB and Scholastic logos Garfield the movie (2005) # warning/attention # privacy its a crime trailer # SuperMarioLogan trailer # Robots trailer # DVD Menu The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) # Warning Screens # Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo (Sorscer Mickey, but reads "Walt Disney HOME ENTERTAINMENT") # Disney's Fast Play Logo (Variant: it is tinted oange with the disney dvd logo reading tod fox dvd with tinker bell replaced by the Hound Dog from the film and the disneys fast play logo reading copper fast play (for some reason) it would be todd fast play) # Blue's Room Trailer # SuperMarioLogan Trailer # Meet the Robinsons Trailer # The Fox and the Hound 25th Anniversary Trailer # Disney DVD Logo (Variant: The logo's night sky background is orange and TinkerBell is replaced by Tod on a string. he waves the wand and turns it to "Tod DVD". # Walt Disney Pictures logo (Variant: After, the logo fades to the opening) Beverly Hills Chuiwawa (2008, 2009 DVD) #Language Select #There Is Only One Disney Promo #Disney's Fast Play Screen #Disney Blu-Ray Promo #Pinocchio: 70th Anniversary Trailer #Up Trailer #Bedtime Stories Trailer #Air Bud: Special Edition Trailer #Disney Movie Rewards Promo #FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screens (Disney DVD logo heard at the Beginning) #Disney DVD Logo (No Music) #Walt Disney Pictures Logo (BHC Variant: when the logo is formed, it segues to the opening titles) #Opening Titles G-Force (2009) # There's only 1 Disney Promo # Disney's Fast Play # SuperMarioLogan Trailer # Up (2009) Trailer # Tigger and Pooh and a Musical Too trailer # Warning Screens (Same as Before) # Disney DVD Logo (Same as Before) # Walt Disney Pictures logo (G-Force Variant: the Fireworks have explosion sounds and twinking sounds are heard when the arc and sparkles that makes the walt disney text is seen, removed in blu-rays) # Jerry bucklelmer pictures logo (G-Force Variant: a hamster is seen. when the lighting struck the tree, the hamster runs away) Bambi (1942, 2010 DVD) # Walt Disney Pictures logo (2006) # Coming Soon to Theaters (Green-Red Background) # Tangled trailer # Hop Trailer (what were they thinking? universal made that not disney.) # Here on YouTube (Red-White Background, Never uploaded to YT) # SuperMarioLogan Trailer (what the? SML? what doesn't belong here.) # Coming Soon to Theaters (Orange-Yellow Background) # Cars 2 Trailer # To View these Trailers and More (Logos: Disney Parks, The Incredibles (one with sun), BFDI, Bambi 2) # DVD Menu Hop (2011) # Universal Logo (removed in 2017) # Soon announcing the trailers # DVD menu Cars 2 (2011) # Coming Soon! Kung fu Panda 3 (2015, 2016 DVD) # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo # The Peanuts Movie Trailer # Ice Age: Collision Course Trailer # Alvin and the Chipmunks: the Road Chip Trailer # CCG88 Trailer (Removed in 2018 because CCG88's Old YouTube channel got removed.) # Eddsworld: The End Trailer # DVD Menu Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015, 2016 DVD) # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo (AATC: TRC Variant: the short version of the squeakwal music variant is heard along with the chipmunks being shown.) # The Boss Baby Trailer # Captain Underpants Trailer # Trolls Trailer # Ferdinand Trailer # Kung Fu Panda 3 Trailer # Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul Trailer # Empire Today Ending Animated Tag (2016) (Removed on Blu Rays) # Bob Ross: The Joy of Painting XII (Removed in Blu Rays) # Smyths Toys Superstores Commercial (Removed in the US) # Super Mario Logan Inside Jeffy Preview (removed in 2020) # DVD Menu (Changed in the UK, AU and Blu Rays) Leap (2016) # Lionsgate logo # Rock Dog Preview # DVD menu the boss baby (2017) # 20th century fox home entertainment logo # DVD menu It (2017) # warner bros home entertainment logo (2017) # teen titans go to the movies trailer # DVD menu Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017) #Sony Pictures Home Entertainment logo #Hotel Trancylvania 3: Summer Vacation trailer 1 #Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse trailer 1 #The Star Trailer #The Swan Princess the royal My-z-tery dvd trailer #Peter Rabbit Trailer 1 #DVD Menu Incredibles 2 (2018) # Disney Logo (2011) # Disney's Fast Play # Warning Screens # Disney logo (I2 Variant: the logo is in a comic book style, the sky is red, towns are seen in the background, the castle is seen yellow-orange, the glowing pinpoint is yellow, the i symbol is seen, DiSNEY is yellow, the fireworks aren't seen, and when it fades to black, the i stays until it leaves. # Pixar logo (I2 Variant: the background is red with the lamp painted black with a yellow light. it also in a different color scheme). # Opening Smallfoot (2018) # Coming Soon! The Grinch (2018, 2019 DVD) # Universal Pictures Home Entertainment logo (2019-) # Universal Studios Orlando Commercial (2019-) # The Secret Life of Pets 2 The Daisy Trailer # Glass Trailer # Anywhere 4U commercial (2019-) # How To Train your Dragon 3 Trailer # Mary Poppins Returns DVD Trailer # Pinky Malinky Trailer # Disney Logo (2014-) # Nickelodeon Logo (2009-2019) # DVD Menu Captain Marvel (2019) # Buena Vista Home Entertainment logo (2019-) # Marvel Studios logo # Avengers Endgame Trailer # Toy Story 4 Trailer # Disney Logo (2014-) # DVD Menu Abominable (2019) # FBI Warning # Comcast Home Entertainment logo (2020-) # Dreamworks Home Entertainment logo (2019-, Debuted in HTTYD3) # Fast and Furious: Spy Racers Trailer # Minions 2 Trailer # Universal Orlando Resort Commercial (2019-) # Anywhere 4U Commercial (2019-) # The Grinch Ride Commercial # Shrek: Special Edition DVD Commercial # The Veggietales Show trailer # DVD Menu My DVDs: Numberblocks: The Odds (2020) # Warning # ComboPandaFan100 Logo # Wesley Home Entertainment logo # Sneak Peek Bumper # The Tech Adventure Commercial # Nintendo Switch Commercial - Puppy # Microsoft Commercial - We Can Win # Now Avalable on DVD bumper # Sprout Sharing Show Commercial # Coming Soon to Theaters Bumper # Mac Marathon Commercial # Sneak Peek Menu Commercial # Coming Soon to DVD Bumper # The Pigeon Commercial # Endless Alphabet Intro # Feature Presentation bumper # FBI Warning 2 # Lumpy Animation Studios logo # Numberblocks Intro # Start of One more DVDs coming soon Category:Deluxe Category:Macro Vision Category:Tivo Category:Rovi Category:Disney Category:Animation Logos Category:FOX Category:WB Category:Sony Category:Marvel Category:DVD Category:Nick Logos Category:DVDs That Lie